


oreo and reese's

by your_mangi



Category: Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_mangi/pseuds/your_mangi
Summary: "Но, возможно, это и правда "целое дело". Офигенное, потрясающее и важное. И, возможно, я даже хочу, чтобы так оно и было."





	1. harry potter au

Саймон нервно поправляет жёлто-чёрный шарф и пытается укутаться в мантию. Сейчас ещё только середина октября, но погода уже стоит отвратительная: бескрайняя территория Хогвартса постоянно затянута густым туманом, а в путаных коридорах замка то и дело подвывает ветер (Саймон, конечно, уверен, что это просто чудачества Пивза, но все от него только отмахиваются, а спорить Спиру совсем не хочется).  
На трибунах поля для квиддича ещё холоднее и пробирает до самых костей, поэтому Саймона, известного мерзляка, зажимают Эбби и Лиа, чтобы тот хотя бы перестал стучать зубами. Они здесь сегодня чтобы поддержать Ника, который участвует в совместной тренировке гриффиндорцев и рэвейнкловцев. Ну, то есть, это их основная цель, Саймон же здесь ещё и для того, чтобы в очередной раз посмотреть на милашку Брэма Гринфелда, капитана сборной Рэвейнкло.  
Саймон пристально всматривается в поле (благо, никто ничегот не заподозрит – они сидят высоко, а Ник постоянно тусуется рядом с Гарретом, капитаном гриффиндорцев и по совместительству лучшим другом Брэма), замечая, как знакомая фигура седлает метлу и взмывает в небо. За его спиной хлопает от сильного ветра синий плащ, и Саймону кажется, что это самый лучший цвет на свете.  
Брэм достаёт из-под полы палочку и над полем тут же раздаётся его громкий, но спокойный и уверенный голос («Сонорус» - думает про себя Саймон и легонько на это кивает):  
\- Надеюсь, все помнят, что сегодня мы собрались для тренировки, а не чтобы переломать друг другу кости, - светящийся кончик палочки, приставленной к тёмной коже её владельца – единственное светлое пятно на поле, но Саймон совсем не поэтому не может оторвать глаз, - Жду от каждого из вас честной и активной игры, поехали! – и огонёк палочки гаснет.  
Брэм тут же делает какой-то умопомрачительный нырок, пытаясь поймать квоффл. Может, нырок и не умопомрачительный, а какой-то совсем обычный для квиддича, но Саймон далёк от любого спорта, и всё, что вытворяет Брэм на своей метле для него искусство. Почти как есть маггловские Орео, которые Эбби привозит после каникул, и слушать Эллиота Смитта на чудном проигрывателе, который его отец списал из архива Отдела магического правопорядка.  
Ник и Брэм ведут горячую борьбу за квоффл, от чего Эбби и Лиа рядом с ним оживляются, но он слышит их как будто откуда-то издалека: его взгляд прикован к капитану рэвейнкловцев, который выбивает у Эйзнера мяч и тут же несётся к кольцам, лихой петлёй уворачиваясь от бладжера. Где-то внизу живота Саймона затягивается тугой узел, и сердце на мгновение замирает, когда посланный мощным броском Брэма квоффл залетает в кольцо.  
«Завтра» - думает он – «завтра я обязательно оживлю и отправлю ему ту записку». Аккуратный бумажный журавлик, который уже несколько месяцев прячется под его подушкой, точно расправит крылья и приземлится прямо перед милашкой Брэмом Гринфелдом.


	2. happy birthday, si

Это утро семнадцатого ноября было не то, чтобы холодным. Осень в Джорджии в принципе никогда не была холодной, но руки у Брэма почему-то всё равно замёрзли и покрылись мурашками, пока он нервно стоял под дверью дома Спиров.  
Он ждал, когда же Нора спустится вниз, чтобы открыть ему дверь. Нора была его сообщницей, и он отправил ей сообщение о том, что подъезжает, буквально пару минут назад. Не то чтобы он планировал что-то действительно грандиозное, Брэму просто хотелось быть первым, кто поздравит Саймона в день его восемнадцатилетия.   
Прошла ещё минута, прежде чем дверь в дом медленно открылась, и в проёме появилось сонное лицо Норы:  
\- Заходи, Саймон ещё спит, - мотнула головой она, пытаясь подавить зевок. Сейчас было около половины седьмого, и Брэму тоже очень хотелось спать, но нервозность продолжала держать его в сознании. Он благодарно кивнул сестре Саймона и поспешил подняться наверх, в спальню к (о боже!) своему парню.  
Комната Саймона как всегда напоминала небольшой хаос: рабочий стол был завален бумагами и тетрадями, а рядом с открытым ноутбуком лежала пачка хэллоуинского орео и одиноко стоял стакан с недопитым молоком. На пробковой доске над столом с лета появилась пачка новых фотографий: здесь было новое фото Саймона с Бибером, где последний старательно вылизывал лицо хозяину; семейное фото, на котором даже была Элис, приехавшая на каникулы из университета; пляжные фото их дружной компании с того дня, как они поехали купаться на озёра и пара палароидов, на которых он, Брэм, целовал Саймона. Гринфелд смутился: честно говоря, он даже не знал, что такие снимки существовали (возможно, кто-то из их друзей снял исподтишка, наверняка Эбби), и тот факт, что Саймон повесил их на самом видном месте в своей комнате, заставил его сердце биться чаще.  
Брэм повернулся к кровати Саймона, и о боже… Саймон спал в диком кавардаке, простынь под ним сбилась, как будто он ворочался всю ночь и долго не мог уснуть (вероятно, так и было), одеяло сползло почти полностью вниз и прикрывало только колени парня, пальцы на его ступнях были чуть поджаты, как будто ему снилось что-то напряжённое и, о чёрт, всё-таки Саймона Ирвина Спира нужно было объявить вне закона. Не то, чтобы Брэм не видел своего парня полуобнажённым, в конце концов, они были на озере и Брэм очень пристально его разглядывал, но между Самйоном в плавках и Саймоном в нижнем белье была огромная, пусть и не объяснимая рациональным путём разница.   
Саймон спал в неприлично коротких и тонких светло-серых боксерах, которые открывали великолепный вид не только на его зад, но и на мягкие светлые бёдра. Сердце внутри Брэма остановилось и ухнуло вниз. Брэм подошёл вплоную к кровати, и сердце в его груди ожило, застучав в несколько раз быстрее: на Саймоне была та самая футболка с Эллиотом Смиттом. Всё ещё белая, но с чуточку застиранным рисунком, она так шла такому сонному Саймону, что Брэму на секунду показалось, что это его день рождения, что это ему только что вручили лучший подарок в жизни.   
Брэм глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь привести себя в чувства. Не время сейчас думать о таком, в конце концов, он ещё найдёт время, чтобы уединиться с Саймоном и рассказать ему, какой он великолепный и во всех красках описать, как он его заводит, да так, чтобы Саймон с ног до головы покрылся тем очаровательным румянцем, от которого у Брэма перехватывает дыхание.  
Вздохнув, Брэм положил ладонь на щиколотку Саймона, улыбнувшись контрасту их кожи и легонько погладил:  
\- Хэй, Сай, вставай, соня.  
Нескольких лёгких поглаживаний хватило, чтобы Саймон зашевелился и поднял голову с кровати. Его и без того постоянно растрёпанные волосы находились в полном беспорядке, на щеке отпечаталась подушка, и он всё ещё пытался сфокусироваться на том, что видел, очаровательно моргая.  
\- Ох, чёрт, Брэм! – вскрикнул Саймон, осознав, кто же перед ним.  
\- С днём рождения, Саймон, - ласково улыбнулся ему в ответ Брэм.

**Author's Note:**

> сборник драбблов, который будет пополняться по мере пришибаниями меня чувствами к спирфелдам (о которых я не прекращаю думать уже почти два месяца)  
> (предупреждения и жанры будут добавляться по мере написания)


End file.
